Dragon's mistake
by Star Mirage
Summary: Hanamichi wishes to marry Haruko, so to make an inpression on her he asks his dragon to bring a gift... But ever dragons can make mistakes. See yourself. HanaRu/RuHana. Oh, and Sendoh also wants a piece of Ru! YAOI! Fantasy/Romance/Comedy.
1. part 1

Dragon's mistake 

by Star Mirage

The standard disclaimer - Slam Dunk belongs to Takehiko Inoue and etc.   
Warning: Alternative world. Yaoi.  
Author's note: The story takes place in a strange world, where dragons live . . . Comments are welcome. 

Part 1

"Oi, Haruko-chan, would you like to be my wife?"

No, that's not right . . . Well, let's try this. 

"Haruko-chan, I think that you deserve the best. That is me. I'm the Tensai and I'll be the best husband for you . . ." 

No! That's not right either! Grr . . . I was declined 50 times already and I don't want Haruko-chan to be the 51st. Hmm, it must be something unusual, something original . . . Or that gorilla - her brother - will not allow me to get to her with my proposition . . . Ah, Haruko-chan . . . I don't want you to reject me, so I have to have something special . . . Oh! Yeah, a gift!! It will prepossess her to me and she will be more welldisposed to me. Yes! I'm a genius!

"Akai!"

A huge red dragon appeared in front of the boy and stared at his red-haired owner.

"Yes, Master?"

Akai respectfully declined his head, not ceasing to keep an eye on that nervous young man. He always regarded warily his owner - self-named Tensai - Hanamichi Sakuragi. Loud-voiced, impulsive, blustery, boastful, red-haired gangster-looking boy . . . Maybe that was the reason why the High Lord - Takenori Akagi - did not allow Hanamichi to walk out with his sister. It's strange enough that the girl was friendly with the red-haired boy. And now he decided to marry her . . .

Akai knew why his master called him, because Hanamichi 'thought' very loudly before. It was clear, that he will send him to search for a gift. Like always, something's up and the red-haired calls his dragon. Akai was in a role of an errand-boy for him. No, more correctly, an 'errand-dragon' ...

"Yes, master?" Akai repeated.

"I want you to bring something original, unusual, and exceptional as a gift for Haruko-chan." 

The dragon stared at his owner perplexedly. He does not have a outstanding mind and hardly shows initiative. 'Something unusual' it's a very vague definition. Another matter is a definite and sharp-cut order. For example, 'to bring the foodstuffs'. 

Hanamichi noticed the puzzled look of his dragon.

"Well, Akai, bring for Haruko-chan . . . um . . . a pet. A kitten, puppy, or something in the same vein. Haruko-chan likes the pets very much. So, did you get that?"

The dragon nodded and flew off from the Sakuragi's castle. Satisfied, Hanamichi rubbed his hands and, till Akai's returning, he decided to play his favorite game - basketball . . .

~ * * * ~

Meantime, the dragon flew round above a small town.

"A kitten, puppy, or something like that? . . . Hmm . . ." 

Akai was flying low above ground, looking downwards. Strangely enough, there was no sight of any animals. Only outside the town, in the forest, an unknown creature, all covered with black fur slept in a small clearing. "I wonder, what is it?" A horse, which was grazed nearby, saw the dragon and darted away into the forest.

"Hmm . . ." Akai continued to fly low above the town and its vicinities. "Will I find any cat or dog here?"

A sudden pain in one of his wings pulled Akai from his thoughts. With surprise, he saw a bronze spear stuck in his wing. "It hurts," he thought and looked downwards. There was a crowd of townsfolk, armed with spears, bows, swords, forks and other improvised weapons.

"Hmm, the dragons are not so loved here," Akai concluded. "It's time to fly away."

But remembering his master's order, he decided to take the strange creature he saw before in the forest outside the town.

"The Master himself ordered to bring something unusual and exotic."

With that, Akai made his way to the clearing and picked up the creature. But the dragon was painfully surprised with its weight. 

"It is obviously not a cat or dog . . . It weighs, perhaps, as much as my Master."

Growling from the pain in his injured wing, Akai hurried to the Sakuragi's castle. 

To be continued . . .

Japanese Words:   
"Oi!" - Hey!  
"Tensai" - Genius;   
"Akai" - Red. (The dragon has this name because of color of his squama).

© Star Mirage


	2. part 2

A dragon's mistake 

by Star Mirage

The standard disclaimer - Slam Dunk belongs to Takehiko Inoue and etc.   
Warning: Alternative world. YAOI!  
Author's note: Any comments are welcome. And sorry for possible mistakes in the text. English is not my native language. ^__^

Part 2

"BAM!" Hanamichi executed a powerful slam dunk and heavily landed.

"Oh, Hanamichi-kun! You are such a good player!"

The redhead, smiling proudly, turned to face a girl. "Yeah, I am. I'm the Tensai, Haruko-chan. I'm a professional in basketball."

Hanamichi decided to keep silent about all those misses that he had made before Haruko's arrival. She arrived only five minutes ago and saw one of few successful throws of the redheaded boy. Hanamichi and Haruko simultaneously heard noise and a distinct growl, informing them of the dragon's return. 

Akai landed on the large open court, where the redhead was usually practicing. The dragon carefully lowered his strange burden onto the ground. After he counted his mission over, Akai occupied himself with his wing. He pulled out the spear and waved his wing. He then understood that he could not fly long with such trauma . . .

Meantime, Hanamichi approached the strange fur heap that have been brought by his dragon.

'It is not an animal,' the redhead thought while suspiciously viewing *the thing*. 'What is it?'

Hanamichi carefully came near and kicked the strange creature with his foot. A dissatisfied sound came out of the heap, and promptly, a pale hand shot out from within, intending to strike the offender.

'A hand?! A human hand?!'

In shock, Hanamichi looked at it. He did not notice that the punch from the hand hit his leg. 

"Itai!" He exclaimed and jumped aside from the dangerous heap.

In the next instant, it unwrapped itself and there appeared to be . . . a sleepy man, who has been wrapped up in a black fur cape before. He was a handsome, dark-haired, young man with amazing fox-like blue eyes. He yawned and rose in one fluid motion. The dark-haired boy appeared to have the same height as Hanamichi. Having blinked the sleep away, he looked round and frowned . . .

Hanamichi stared in awe at the stranger. Then glared at the dragon. "What did you bring here?!"

Akai turned aside for a moment from his task and looked at his owner. "Huh . . ? Oh! Um . . . I had no time to be choosey . . . Well . . . Does this animal not suit your purpose?"

Hanamichi saw red. "It is not an animal! This is a human! I asked you to bring an animal!"

Thoroughly perplexed, the dragon looked at what he had brought."Sorry, Master. But at the time he didn't look like a human. There was a black fur covering him."

Hanamichi sweatdropped.

"This dragon is the same aho as his owner," the stranger uttered with a low prepossessing voice.

"Teme fox!" Hanamichi snapped at him and was surprised at how precisely the nickname "fox" suits this fox-eyed boy. 

The stranger sniffed. His face still emotionless.   
"Do'aho."  
"Fox!"

Suddenly, Haruko interfered in their quarrel. She lovingly stared at the dark-haired boy, she was oblivious of Hanamichi's existence.

"Oh, hi! Sorry for my friend . . . He's just slightly perplexed with . . . your sudden appearance . . . Umm . . . He is Sakuragi Hanamichi and he is the owner of this castle . . . And I am Akagi Haruko. I live in a nearby castle . . . What is your name?"

The dark-haired boy looked at the girl from top to toe and then responded coldly.  
"Rukawa. My name is Rukawa Kaede."

Haruko flushed and smiled. 'He is sooo handsome!' she thought. 

Seeing hearts in his girlfriend's (Haruko hadn't even guessed that she is *his girlfriend*) eyes, Hanamichi become furious. A smoke poured out from his ears. Rukawa looked at the boiling redhead quietly and said. "I don't know where I am now, but send me back."

"Akai, take him back! Right now! Take him back to where you got him!"

The dragon threw an interrogative look at the redhead then at his own wing.  
"Excuse me, Master, but I can't do it. With my trauma I cannot fly for a whole week."

Hanamichi clenched his teeth with rage, but Haruko smiled brightly.

"Oh, Rukawa-kun! That is so wonderful! It means that you can stay with us, at least, for a whole week! My brother and I will be very glad if you stayed with us in our castle. It's not far from this one."

"No!" Hanamichi exclaimed, frightened with the prospect of having a rival living under one roof with Haruko. "No! He will live here in my castle! Err. . . I think that this fox will want to leave as soon as Akai recovers. So, will you stay here, fox?"

Rukawa swept him with an inexpressive look and answered.  
"Yes. I will."

He noticed a ball, laying on ground. He quickly picked it up and sent the ball into the ring. "Bam!" The ball faultlessly got into the basket. Wow! Perfect three pointer!

Hanamichi's jaw dropped in shock. In Haruko's eyes more intensive hearts begun to sparkle. Both of them, stunned, looked at the retreating dark-haired boy, who went to explore the castle.

'So I have a rival not only in love but in basketball as well,' Hanamichi thought. 'But I am the Tensai! And victory will be mine!' 

To be continued . . .

Japanese Words:   
"Itai!" - Ouch!

© Star Mirage


	3. part 3

**Dragon's mistake **

_by Star Mirage_

The standard disclaimer - Slam Dunk belongs to Takehiko Inoue and etc.  
Author's note: For those who commented this story: Thank you very much for all your comments and letters! I hope you'll like this part too. :) It's short, still it was fun to write it.

**Part 3**

Standing on the balcony in the gathering dusk, annoyed Hanamichi was watching as his fox-eye-guest was playing on the basketball court not so far from redhead's position. Four days have passed from the moment of Rukawa's arrival at the castle, but Hanamichi felt that he already was willing to strangle his unexpected guest.

That silent by appearance kitsune gave him a lot of trouble! First of all, in the first day of his arrival, Rukawa found and occupied the best bedroom in the whole caste. Yes, the master's bedroom. However hard he may try, the redhead was unable to drive that stupid kitsune out. And so Hanamichi was forced to settle in one of the guest rooms. Moreover, Rukawa behaved as he owned the place. He poked his nose into every room in the castle, walked any place he wanted and used any item he found interesting… Also, to Hanamichi's utter irritation, Rukawa played basketball much better than the redhead himself.

There was only one plus in that situation: Haruko-chan began to visit Hanamichi's castle every day. Although there also was a minus: the girls eyes, filled with adoring hearts, were turned to dark-haired player only. In her presence Hanamichi couldn't put up a fight with Rukawa as it become habitual between them. Still, as soon as the girl left to her home, the redhead snapped at his guest. Rukawa just silently glanced at the fuming redhead, and walked away with superciliousness clearly seen in his deep-blue eyes.

Hanamichi frowned, as Rukawa scored yet another perfect three-pointer. How he can to be so accurate in the surrounding twilight?

"Stupid kitsune." Hanamichi thought with annoyance.

It was 1st of April. The redhead's birthday. So Hanamichi arranged a small party in his castle. His closest friends (like Youhei and Oda) and neighbor (Ayako and Kogure) already have arrived and have been enjoying themselves in the big hall behind Hanamichi's back. They were either dancing or eating, or drinking, or doing some other things that usually can be done at the party. The sounds of music were heard ever on the balcony where the redhead was standing.

Haruko-chan was one of the first guests who arrived to the castle. She brought a big bouquet of flowers and a new basket ball as a present. Ever her older brother, Akagi Takenoti, promised to come to the party with his friends and workmates a bit later after his work in the imperial palace. That huge gorilla-looking man was the security chief officer at the palace of emperor Anzai…

And only that stupid kitsune ignored the party. As soon as the first guest have arrived, Rukawa took a basket ball and went to the sport court in the castle yard to have his own training.

"Stupid kitsune!"

)-(-)-(

"Perfect! Just perfect!"

Sendoh lowered the binoculars and smiled happily. Standing on top of the nearest to the redhead's castle mountain, for the last half an hour he has been watching a tall dark-haired guy who was playing basketball at Sakuragi's castle play-court.

"My informants were right. An amazing basketball player has been visiting that redhead's castle."

That guy was the best player that Sendoh ever saw in the whole life. Sendoh was enchanted with the ingenious style of that boy's play.

"That's my ideal partner!"

Sendoh turned to his big black dragon, which patientlywas waiting nearby, and commanded.

"Let's go to catch that boy."

The dragon bowed his head, allowing his master to jump onto his neck, and quickly shot upwards into the darkening sky.

)-(-)-(

Hanamichi still have been standing on the balcony, when some movement caught his eyes. He looked closer and saw that firstly a small black dot flying in the sky quickly became a big dragon with a rider on top. The dragon made several circles above Hanamichi's castle, as if looking for a place for landing. But, as quickly as arrived, the dragon dived and swooped up the darkhaired boy from the playing court. In a moment, the dragon with his burden disappeared in the dark sky.

Hanamichi just blinked. For several long moments he was in stupor, trying to comprehend what happened before his very eyes. Shocked with boldness and impudence of the kidnapping, he just stood there, looking at the sky. Then he smiled.

"Stupid kitsune… Well, one problem less. The master's bedroom once again will be mine! Isn't that the happiness?"

To be continued...

PS: Sorry for mistakes in the text. I'll pass this story to my betta when she will have a free time for me. She is very busy with her new job now. Meantime, please send me your comments. What do you think of the story? Is it worth to be continued?

© Star Mirage


End file.
